


Harry Potter and the Completely Ordinary Stone

by Jadedanddark



Series: Harry Potter and the Posh Scottish School for Completely Ordinary Teens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, bookverse, completely ordinary, diary format, no magic, the movies were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedanddark/pseuds/Jadedanddark
Summary: Journal of Harry Potter, ordinary kid with a terrible life, who is whisked away to private school. He's not a wizard or anything, and nobody else is either.Gotta hate those weird conspiracy theories about his family. And his Chemistry teacher. And how it seems that the headmaster is hiding the cure for a very specific form of aggressive cancer somewhere on school grounds.





	1. Chapter 1

June 1  
School let out today. Mr Green gave me a journal to help me work out my problems but wouldn’t call CPS like I asked because he says there’s nothing to be done. At least I got a journal out of it? I just don’t want to spend all summer at home with them.  
Also I think I was sleep walking or something, ended up on the roof of school and don’t know how I got there.

June 3   
Aunt Petunia shaved my head all except my fringe. Got in trouble with Vernon when it grew back. I think he’s mad he’s going a bit bald himself but that’s not my fault.

June 10  
P tried to make one of Dudley’s old sweaters fit me but even she can’t shrunk stuff unshrink, she’s not like a wizard or something.

June 15  
It’s D’s birthday. Wonder where they’re going this year? I’ll be at Miss Figg’s, bet you a million pounds.  
(later)   
They...let me go to the zoo with them? It was pretty great actually, loved the gorillas. The ice cream lady guilted V into letting me have a popsicle.  
Something was wrong with the boa constrictor’s cage. I guess the glass fell down or something and it got out and went after D, but it’s not like he was in any kind of danger, poor thing was probably frightened by the fuss. I can relate to that snake.  
Lives in a tiny box (check)  
V knocking on the wall all the time (check)  
Wants to crush D (check)  
Eats rats (che--well fine I don’t eat rats but let’s face it there have been times when I’ve considered it I mean who hasn’t)  
(most people probably)  
(most people probably get enough food, so sucks to them)  
I can just picture that snake going “Brazil here I come!” as it snaked off. I wonder what happened to it?  
Anyway I guess V blamed me for not diving to save D from the ferocious beast, or maybe he was bothered about the popsicle business because I’m back in the cupboard again for the forseeable future.  
Getting hungry. I wonder if I’ll get lucky and there will be a rat poking about in here?

July 25  
I got a letter addressed to me, but V and P wouldn’t let me read it. I guess we’re at that stage in the relationship.

July 27  
These letters are getting out of hand.

July 30  
V stuffed us all in the car and said we’re going on a road trip. I think he’s really bothered about the weird amount of mail. Maybe it’s CPS giving him notice finally. Cross fingers.

July 31   
Happy birthday to me!  
Apparently the letters were about me getting into some fancy private school in Scotland. I never applied? But apparently my parents were alumni there, so I got automatically enrolled?  
Got all this from the school’s janitor, who somehow tracked us down during a thunderstorm to hand deliver the acceptance letter.   
Mr Hagrid roughed up Dudley and then we stole V’s boat. I’ll treasure that moment.  
We’re on our way to pick up school supplies now. I asked Mr Hagrid why he’s taking so much time on just one student. He said he was friends with my parents when he went there, but that he was expelled and never finished. Awesome!  
(later)  
Wow, what a day! Mr Hagrid got me all outfitted for these really intense-looking classes that make you bring your own equipment. Some of it had to be custom-fitted, and I got my first taste of a weird conspiracy theorist in the form of Mr Ollivander. He said something about comparing me to the psycho who killed my folks, and kind of implied said psycho is my dad. I didn’t say anything.  
Oh, did I mention my folks didn’t die in a car crash after all? Mr Hagrid told me they died because the leader of this fascist group targeted them, then I guess keeled over dead himself because he hadn’t expected there to be a baby (me) in the room. There’s people who study this stuff waaaaay too thoroughly. I’m famous amongst the conspiracy guys, so that’s fun.  
There was another kid getting his uniforms at the same time as me, heading toward the same school. He was kind of a douchebag. I hope they aren’t all like him or there will be trouble.  
Another fun fact about my family: they were loaded. P and V must not have known that fact, probably because it’s all in this private bank in the form of foreign currency, or they’d have had it in a heartbeat. I’ll bet the conspiracy whackoes just love the “offshore bank of Turkish lira” or whatever, that detail probably makes them sweat with glee. (gross)  
Mr Hagrid pointed out one of my future teachers while we were out. Professor Quirrell, kind of a nutter himself, but the harmless kind. Had a nervous breakdown over the summer, and it shows.  
Mr Hagrid also bought me an owl. An actual, live owl. Like, in a cage. He said they’re really popular at the school, some kind of falconry club? But I’ve never had a pet before, so I accepted the owl and will be looking up how to properly care for her soon as I’m able. I think they eat rats? Good, someone ought to.  
They almost didn’t let me take her on the train home, but they don’t have a policy against owls so they let it go so long as she behaved. She tried to bite the guard. I think I’ll name her Hedwig--every inch of her is angry.

September 1  
I didn’t realize the school was posh enough to have a private train. I also didn’t know that private trains have to be accessed by the private entrance, so it’s a good thing someone else was headed there or I’d never have found it.  
Hagrid was right about the owl thing. I’ll fit right in.  
Made a friend! His name is Ron and he’s 6th of seven siblings (youngest was the only girl and making cow eyes at me from the platform--awkward). He’s in my year and showed me his pet rat. We traded sandwiches.  
The douchebag from the uniform shop found me again, can confirm is def a douchebag. He made some classist jabs at Ron and then whipped around and tried to make friends with me, but that’s? Not how this works? They left when it turns out Hedwig’s not the only bitey pet around here. I wonder if Scabbers is rabid.  
Also met this bratty girl who made a point of showing off that she’d already memorized the entire reading list. She asked us how we thought we’d be scoring on the mandatory psych evaluation and we didn’t know. I didn’t know there’d be one? What happens if you fail?  
(later)  
The psych evaluation turned out to be a personality test that they use to divide students into compatible groups. All very new age but I guess it works, because they’ve been doing it for as long as the school has been open and never had a problem. I’m in Lion, and so is Ron and Brat Girl (real name: Hermione). Thankfully Douchebag and his toady friends are in Snake. (The other dorms are called Badger and Eagle. Which came first, the posh Scottish school or the American sleepaway camp?)  
(Try saying “posh Scottish school” ten times fast to experience a lot of spit.)  
One of Ron’s older brothers is prefect in Lion. I thought that’s meant he’d let us get away with stuff but nope, he’s an uptight nerd. Ron says he’s like at home too. Two more other brothers, twins Fred and George, are also in Lion and kind of make up for him by being total agents of chaos.  
I think I’m going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

September 3  
I don’t know what I expected from posh Scottish school, but it wasn’t that they’d treat a bunch of eleven-year-olds like we’re the next Ada Lovelaces. What’s with all the science?  
Class is hard. Hermione had the right idea memorizing everything before term began because we started off behind, with the teachers just jumping in at the middle and expecting us all to know what the hell they were talking about. Fun cast of characters there!  
Professor Quirrell: Self-defense. Def has some kind of anxiety disorder, easy to derail in class  
Professor Sprout (that can’t be her real name, can it?): Botany. She’s nice I guess but when Neville asked her opinion on GMO crops she went absolutely bonkers and yelled for ten straight minutes.  
Professor McGonagall: Physics. Scary, scary lady. Would not be surprised if she had one of those atom-smashing things in her office, I swear she could probably turn her desk into a live pig if she wanted.  
Professor Binns: History. I think...he may actually be dead.  
Professor Flitwick: Life sciences. I think that’s what they ended up calling it when they couldn’t justify spending a whole class on any one of the subjects he actually covers, so he kind of teaches everything else.  
And then there’s Chemistry.  
Professor Snape is a real bastard. Douchebag Malfoy and the others from Snake dorm were in the same lecture hall so that made it extra nice when it turns out Snape is like the mother of all dickweeds. He kept picking on me; he picked on everyone, but kept singling me out. He’s actually bought into that conspiracy thing! He thinks I gave that psycho weirdly aggressive cancer or something, but he also holds it against me?  
Ugh it’s like uncle V all over again, but this time he will literally pour acid in your lap if he’s in a mood. Neville got sent to the infirmary with chemical burns on his face. Must be careful.

September 10  
Had tea with Hagrid. Why do I get the idea that our side errand to the bank was more than just a casual thing? It was in the newspaper, the vault he emptied was robbed the day we were there.  
Is...is Hagrid a bank robber?  
AWESOME.

October 13  
Bad news: Neville broke his wrist in PE, and Douchebag stole his lucky golf ball.  
Good news: I got to make Douchebag look like an idiot when he stole Neville’s lucky golf ball.   
Bad news: Got caught misusing the equipment while doing it and sent to the office.  
Good news: Apparently being able to catch a ball is something they look for, so now I’ve been signed up for junior varsity?? Do these people know I’ve never played a sport in my entire life? Whatever, it’s better than detention.  
Bad news: Douchebag challenged me to a duel. That’s the actual word he used.   
Good news: Ron, bless him, rolled with it perfectly and will be my backup.  
Bad news: Hermione overheard and will most likely tattle.  
Worse news: I have been in many, many fights and have lost all of them. I’m going to die. Tell my story, Journal.

October 14  
Douchebag did not show up to the duel. I don’t know what I expected. He is, after all, a douchebag.  
What is surprising is that Hermione did show up. Mostly to nag and try to get us to drop the whole thing, and almost got us caught while telling us we were going to get caught. Filch might be an old dodder but he still believes in caning, so when we heard him coming we all rabbited.  
FUN FACT ABOUT HOGWARTS, APPARENTLY: THEY KEEP FREAKING WOLVES IN THE CORRIDOR SOMETIMES. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW.  
I mean it’s not like they just let the wolves run around, but you’d think they would be outside or something? Where wolves belong?  
We were running from Filch and ran into a locked door, so that might have been us all expelled except surprise #3 of the evening: Hermione can pick locks in record time. You’d think such a goody-goody wouldn’t know how to do that.   
Buuuuut there were wolves behind that door, so not sure how pleased to get about this development.  
Fortunately, did not die. Or get expelled. Everything’s coming up Potter.

October 15  
I think Douchebag knew about the wolves because he was genuinely shocked to see me not dismembered this morning.  
Got my new sporting equipment in the mail. This evening I learn how to play A Sport of some kind.

October 16  
Turns out I’m pretty good at sports after all.

November 1  
What is with this school and really dangerous predatory animals just waltzing in like it’s easy? I know we’re right next to a huge forest but COME ON get a fence or something, you can’t have wolves AND a bear!  
Halloween party ruined by Professor Q coming in and telling us there was a bear in the Chem lab. Everyone thought it was a holiday prank but the teachers all freaked out and started evacuating us. (Professor Q also fainted. He’s never going to live that down.)  
We had to go rescue Hermione because Ron made her cry and she wasn’t around to hear the evac orders. Was not expecting to have to fight the bear.  
Turns out I’m pretty good at fighting bears.  
Hermione covered for us. She picks locks and can lie easy as anything, what’s she doing at posh Scottish school? At least we’re friends now. Maybe she and Hagrid can team up to rob another bank.


	3. Chapter 3

November 5  
Professor S confiscated my book about sports. I just wanted to know what I’m getting into. First match in three days.

November 6  
Tried to get my book back but Professor S was in an acid-in-the-lap mood, probably because he had his leg all chewed up. Looked pretty bad. Like wolf bites.  
Good.

November 7  
Go Lions! Nearly swallowed the ball but we won!  
Also nearly died, but that’s not as embarrassing in front of the entire school. My equipment malfunctioned, but through the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP I didn’t die.   
Have reason to believe Professor S is the one who tampered with it. Hermione, valedictorian nominee at the tender age of eleven, set him on fire and in the fuss I managed to get my thing under control. Thanks, H!  
Had a chance to ask Hagrid why he doesn’t do something about the wolves. He’s caretaker, isn’t he? Can’t he build a fence or something? Spray...I don’t know, wolf-away about the school doors? Is that a thing? How do people in forests keep wolves from getting in?  
He told me the wolves are there for a reason, but when I asked what it was, seeing how they’ve maimed at least one person and almost three more, he told me it was none of my business.  
Who the hell is Nicolas Flamel?  
(Hey that rhymed! Maybe I can get through posh Scottish school learning some Englsh after all! They don’t put a lot of emphasis on the humanities here, it’s a wunder any of us can spel ar own namez.)

December 10  
It snowed. Ron’s brothers (not Percy) are following Professor Q around throwing snowballs at his turban. At first I felt a bit sorry for him but they pointed out that the snow would melt and maybe wash the turban a little. Maybe it will do something about the smell?   
(note: someone needs to tell Q that a white guy wearing a turban is kind of awful. At least wear it properly.)  
Isn’t twelve Christmas trees a little excessive? Looks nice though.  
Nicolas Flamel turning out to be kind of annoying. Am dying to know why the wolves and here he is being ungoogleable. They won’t let us search the school database in full because some stuff is UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN but so is living in a cupboard, so I’m the exception right? If I could get access to the Restricted Section where they keep the interesting stuff, I’m sure I could find something. I can picture it now: sitting right at eye level, a hardback book with illustrations and a useful title like “What To Do With Your Excess Wolves.” And Flamel is the author. With full bio in back.  
Librarian said no though. Need to get sneaky. What would Hermione do?  
(later)  
Hermione won’t tell me. She’s having one of her goody-goody upswings. Is there such a thing as being bipolar but for crime instead of brain chemistry? I can never tell when she’s going to be color-coding her notes or setting fires. Once she told me that she would literally rather be killed than expelled. I do not understand her.  
Also do not understand how Ron clearly fancies her.

December 19  
Turns out Ron is pretty good at chess. Huh.

December 26  
Merry Christmas! Ron’s mum has adopted me and it’s marvellous. New name: Harry Weasley.  
Speaking of parent gifts, I got one that had no return address or name. It said it had belonged to my father? It’s an outfit perfect for moving silently and invisibly in the dark.  
Was...was my father a ninja?  
Used it immediately to try and get into the Restricted Section. “What To Do With Your Excess Wolves” by Nicolas Flamel was not there. Filch was though, and almost got caught. Was not spotted but that was very close. Thank you, NinjaDad.  
Had to hide in a side room though. I know, I know, hard risk that this door would have, I don’t know, hyenas behind it? But it was that or Filch and Professor S with him, so I chose hyenas. Fortunately no hyenas. There was a really weird Thing in it though, hard to describe.  
By which I mean I got dosed with something when I got close to it. It sort of sprayed in my face and I got a good inhale. After that is anyone’s guess because I started   
Hallucinating  
Vividly.  
It was like I could see my entire family stretched out in a long line, everyone I’ve ever been related to, all standing around me alive and well. Not sure if it was the drug or that dream, but I was crying a lot.  
Going back tomorrow.

December 27  
Ron came with me to visit the Thing. We both got dosed. I got to see my family again, but he dreamed that he was captain of the Varsity team and Head Boy so...I guess it doesn’t really bring the dead to life. I mean I knew that, but...  
A boy can fantasize.

December 28  
Had a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore. He explained that the drug triggers something about the desire center of your brain.   
He said that it makes him see very warm socks on his own feet. Somehow I doubt that.

December 30  
Nightmares.

January 3  
Hermione put me in a headlock when she found out I’d been sneaking out and taking experimental hallucinogens with Ron. She let me go when Ron told her I’d only done it to look for Flamel. Then she put him in a headlock as well, so it’s safe to call her home to mixed feelings.

January 6  
Nicolas Flamel found! Turns out he’s trying to cure cancer. Well, that’s...nice?  
Are the wolves guarding the cure for cancer?

January 10  
Lions win again, we are INVINCIBLE!

January 11  
Have reason to believe Professor S may be trying to steal the cure. Understandable, but he’s exactly the sort of person you don’t want having that sort of thing all to themselves. Heard him talking to Professor Q, sounded like he was threatening him. He asked if Q knew how to get past the wolves.  
I’d like to know that too, honestly. Something is Very Wrong here.


	4. Chapter 4

March 15  
Hermione says final exams need studying for, right this very second. I keep trying to tell her they’re not until June but she’s impossible.

March 17  
Hagrid was in the library. Didn’t know they allowed him inside. Why was he looking up care guides for reptiles?  
Are there going to be more huge aggressive predators on campus I swear to God I need to start carrying pepper spray.

March 18  
Short answer to yesterday’s question: yes.   
Longer answer: I don’t know where Hagrid got a Komodo dragon egg but he built an incubation chamber for it, and R and H and I all got the pleasure of seeing it hatch. Kind of cute, if you’re into that. I asked him what he plans to feed it when it’s grown. Apparently they can bring down and skeletonize a water buffalo in nothing flat. He said the story about their mouths being filthy enough to kill by infected bite was a myth though. I think he meant it as reassurance.

March 19  
Douchebag found out about Norbert! Hagrid could go to jail if he’s caught!  
We need to get rid of a baby Komodo dragon. Fortunately, there’s maybe thirty people in England that Ron isn’t related to, so we’re going to send word to his brother Charlie who works a reptile sanctuary. (Percy called it a tourist trap and said he got mites last time the family went to see him. I’m sure that’s a coincidence.)

March 21  
Charlie says he’ll take Norbert, but we have to find a way to sneak him off campus for pickup in a couple days.  
Norbert also bit Ron’s hand. They might not have deadly infection mouth but they do, apparently, have venom. He may die.  
Ron, that is. Not Norbert.

March 23  
My first record besmirch. Got caught returning from Norbert dropoff and have been given detention for sneaking about after hours.   
The good news: Filch didn’t see the Komodo, so Hagrid can stay out of prison for the time being, but who knows how long that will last if this sort of thing happens again? (And it will happen again. You don’t obtain, hatch, and raise a 3-meter predatory lizard by accident.)  
The better news: Douchebag got caught out of bed too. Pretty sure he was trying to get H and I caught. He’s had days to tattle on us, I have no idea what made him follow us around at midnight to do it in person with Filch. Honestly, he could not have messed up harder. What a moron.  
Which leads us to bad news again: he got the same detention we did, which would be funny except that I don’t actually want to spend an evening copying lines with him three feet away.  
(later)  
What the entire hell was Neville doing out of bed too?

March 24  
Oh that’s what the point system was all about. I’m...very unpopular right now.

March 26  
I thought detention at posh Scottish school would mean posh punishment, because everyone here had important family, but no. We were sent into the woods, at night, to see what's been killing the wild horses that live there.  
This same forest where the Halloween Bear and, presumably, the wolves came from. Awesome.  
Hagrid was with us but ever since Norbert left he's been kind of sad and useless, so he also brought his dog Fang. (Fang is useless no matter what his mood.) We got split in groups to go wandering around the WOODS at NIGHT to look for a DEADLY ANIMAL. Poor Neville got put with Douchebag and Fang.  
Sidenote, everyone here except Hagrid is ELEVEN.   
Turns out there's a team of astrophysics living in the woods. Mr Bane and Mr Ronan were nice but kind of clueless, didn't even know there were wild horses here, never mind that there was something killing them.   
We had to trade groups when the others sounded their alarm whistle. Apparently Douchebag looked at the situation and thought, "You know what this situation needs? Exacerbating." So I got paired with him and Fang. We went looking for the whatever it was.  
Oh boy did we find it!  
Douchebag and the dog ran, which is probably for the best because I peed a little. It wasn't an animal, it was a person. And he was  
Drinking  
Dead horse  
Blood.  
I'M STILL ELEVEN.  
The psycho ran too when one of the scientists (Mr Firenze, not as clueless but also buys into that Harry Potter and the Fascist Conspiracy thing) showed up and drove him off.  
Mr F said there weren't always wild horses here. They were used as part of an experimental cancer treatment (some kind of blood transfusion), but when they lost funding the horses were all released here. Sure ok no problem let's just release a whole bunch of magic cancer horses next to a school and hope for the best.  
I'm certain I recognize the killer's silhouette from somewhere. 

March 27  
What if the horse killer is the same person who killed my parents? Didn't he have weird cancer? WHAT IF HE'S NOT DEAD?

March 28  
WHAT IF HE'S NOT DEAD AND IS GOING AFTER THE CURE BEHIND THE WOLF DOOR.


	5. Chapter 5

May 11   
Hermione says you can’t actually die of final exam stress, but when we were studying outside I noticed one of her hairs was white, so grain of salt there.

May 14  
Nightmares.

May 16  
Nightmares.

May 18  
Nightmares and exams. It’s actually two white hairs, not sure if I didn’t see the other at first or if she’s sprouted a second.

May 19  
Exams over! Nightmares continue.  
Wait, where did Hagrid get that Komodo egg? There’s been too many coincidences about to let this slide. Must ask.  
(later)  
The wolves’ names are Spot, Rover, and Fluffy. Hagrid raised them under those actual names and is still able to meet your eye to say them aloud. Apparently they like music.  
Hagrid, it seems, will tell anyone anything.   
If I’m right and it really is Professor S going to steal the cure, maybe with the aim of giving it to the horsekilling monster in the woods, then the only thing keeping it safe is Dumbledore and his spooky ability to be everywhere at once. \  
(later)  
Dumbledore’s not here. Ron didn’t die from Komodo venom, but right now I sort of wish he had and that I could trade places with him.  
(still later)  
What if I stole it first?

May 23  
That was an incredibly bad idea. Will detail later when not high on painkillers and all these angel fish and cosmic muffins stop dancing in my vision.

May 24  
R and H insisted on coming. I feel bad, we had to stop Neville from keeping us from going. Hermione must have got all her goody-goody out during exams, because she laid him out faster than I could see. Poor N.  
The wolves were only the beginning. They really did like music after all, which is nice because if their food bowl was any hint, they also like raw meat.  
I should be grateful there was as much security around the cure as there was, but I can’t help but think maybe a guard? Maybe a better lock on the door?  
What had to get past, instead, was this absolutely insane gambit:  
Three (3) live wolves. Made calm by my old harmonica.  
Glue trap on the floor. Made useless by Hermione’s firebug ways.  
Entirely too many keys. Hermione couldn’t pick this lock, but we weren’t the first ones there, so the right key was out of order.  
High-tech lock requiring you to play chess vs. computer to open. Ron is better at chess than machines, pass it on (though it did also give him a slight case of electrocution)  
Chemical fire with entire array of possible extinguishers and rhyming riddle as to which to splash onto the fire (definitely Snape’s design, the dramatic bastard). Hermione worked it which would put out the fire and which would make it explode, but it only went out long enough for me to cross and there wasn’t enough for her to follow.  
Hermione hugged me. Not a lock but certainly notable. I’ve...never been hugged before. It was so nice. So...nice.   
Hang on.  
Turns out Professor S wasn’t the thief after all.  
Quirrell, that culture-appropriating snot, was the one. Moreover, the reason for the turban: it was there to hide evidence of his weirdly aggressive cancer. Or...I don’t know. It’s not really possible to graft another person onto the back of your head, is it? Because that’s what it looked like. Throwing that one in the nightmare fuel tank.  
The Thing with the drug was there too. I guess it was the final lock, because he had already been dosed with it. All I could think was, what would Hermione do?  
Because she might be working herself into an ulcer and possibly prison just during her regular days, but she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met and a really good hugger, so her opinion matters. I wish I was smart as her. That’s what my desire center must have been thinking because Q dosed me with the stuff as well, and just for a moment I felt smarter by a mile, and looking at the Thing I could easily see how to open it.   
He was talking to himself a lot. No idea how many doses he’d had before I got there but might have been too much?  
I opened the Thing while he was distracted, and was going to just run through the fire but Q started having a serious breakdown and attacked me.   
I saw a piece of a movie once, Lord of the Rings, where this goblin creature was talking to himself and convincing himself to commit murder on these little hairy guys. It was kind of like that. Q was Hallucinating Vividly, and yelling about his hands being on fire (they weren’t) and ordering himself to kill me (unsuccessful) and said  
He said he was the one who killed my family  
But he couldn’t have, could he? The fascist, Voldemort, he did that, and he’s dead. He died that night along with everyone else. Maybe it was the drug, but for a minute I thought his ghost was there, or maybe the horrible tumors were his face, and they were saying details Q could never have known--  
The cure was small enough that I could keep it away from him. My record of having yet to win a single fight technically remains intact.  
Tired now. More later.

March 25  
Headmaster Dumbledore came to see me. We talked a lot about what the dreams from the drug meant (both mine and Q’s), and he gave me some weird artisanal jellybeans that had grass and pepper as flavors.  
Nicolas Flamel is dead. He cured himself with his invention, but if you stop taking it the cancer returns. Professor D said Flamel was ok with this, but I guess we’ll never know.   
Voldemort still has a lot of support, even though he’s been dead (?) for ten years. Sort of like Hitler, I suppose.   
Professor D also said that Professor S saved my life during the homecoming game. He said it was to pay back my dad, who saved him way back when they were at school together. I don’t get it. That bastard spends every day of his life abusing eleven-year-olds, he doesn’t have an altruistic bone in him.  
Been thinking a lot about my family. Some of it is because of the stuff Q said, but mostly because Hagrid brought me a photo album of them. I cried, but only because he was crying. 

May 27  
I passed my exams!

May 30   
OMG  
GO LIONS  
DUMBLEDORE IS OUT OF HIS MIND  
THIS POINT SYSTEM DOES NOT MAKE SENSE BUT NOW IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE IN MY FAVOR

June 1  
Last day of school. Going home to the Dursleys (ugh) in a few minutes. I’m glad this year is over. Dumbledore said they probably won’t be holding any more experimental drugs or medical miracles at the school anymore, not after so many people almost died and Q actually did die. (Cancer. Doesn’t count. Not the school’s fault.)  
So if I can survive summer, I can hope for a nice, normal school year in September. That will be something to look forward to.  
I certainly am.

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry Potter and the Cure for a Very Specific Form of Cancer" was too long of a title.


End file.
